


Don't go.

by CampbellFitch



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellFitch/pseuds/CampbellFitch
Summary: Kate broke her heart and now Rana has an important decision to make.





	Don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This one shot is based on an idea for an alternative ending to the Kana/Rana story line. I hope you like it. :)

Rana Habeeb sighed heavily as the sound of her alarm woke her up. She had barely slept a wink for the last five days and she was just about managing two hours per night. She knew the reason – it was because of Kate. Rana was used to being disrespected and let down by the people in her life; her parents, her brother (to a certain extent) Zeedan and even Alya but it was the ultimate betrayal from the one person whom she loved and trusted above everyone else that hurt the most.

After the break up, Rana hadn’t seen or heard from Kate and she knew she was avoiding her calls. Rana closed her eyes as she felt the familiar stabbing pain start up in her chest and she wondered when the pain, sorrow and humiliation would fade. Perhaps it wouldn’t – after all, her heart had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and she didn’t know if the damage could ever be repaired. 

She checked the time on her phone and realised that if she didn’t get up now, then she would be late for work. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her tired face and she briefly considered calling in sick, until she remembered the date and the email from Dr Gaddas that she had to give an answer to. 

**********************************************************************************

“Coming!” Jenny Connor called out to the person knocking on the door. She had ordered a fabulous new dress online and she hoped it was the delivery. “Rana, what a lovely surprise! Come in,” she opened the door and offered the nurse a sympathetic smile. “How’re you holding up, love?” she asked and rubbed the top of her shoulder. 

“Oh, you know, not at all,” Rana answered honestly and pulled her bag higher on her shoulder. “Is Kate here? I’ve tried calling her but she’s not answering.”

“Oh, didn’t she tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“She’s in France, visiting Eva and baby Susie.”

“Oh. Right.” Rana felt her heart sink and her throat tighten at the information.

“Well, I think she’s back tomorrow so I can pass on a message, if you like, or I could try and call her myself?” Jenny offered but Rana declined.

“I’d better get back to work. Bye,” she said and hastily left the pub. She had decided on an answer to Dr Gaddas’ email and with her mind firmly made up, she took quick strides back to the medical centre to inform her. 

**********************************************************************************

Imran entered Roy’s and spotted Rana sitting at the corner table. “This had better be important; I’m meeting a client in,” Imran sat opposite his sister and checked his expensive, designer watch, “twenty five minutes.” 

“Well, I’m leaving Weatherfield, so I guess you could say it is.”

“Wait, hold on a minute – what did you say?” Imran closed his eyes and shook his head at the shocking information. “Since when?” 

“A week ago, Dr Gaddas sent me an email about a new medical centre that’s just opened up. I didn’t take it because my life’s here with you and Kate – but now... we’re over and she’s not answering my calls, so there’s no reason to stay,” Rana explained with a shrug.

“I’m still here.”

“I know but everywhere I go, there are constant reminders of her, us, and I just can’t deal with it anymore,” she blinked back her tears.

“Where is it?”

“Leeds.”

“And I take it Kate doesn’t know.”

“No. She’d rather be in France visiting Eva and Susie than be here and try and salvage our relationship,” Rana fumed. “What’s the point of me trying to fix it if she’s not willing to meet me halfway?”

Imran nodded slowly. He knew his sister wasn’t always great at making decisions but he could tell that she had made up her mind. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

**********************************************************************************

“Is that everything?” Steve asked as he placed what he hoped was the last of Rana’s things into the boot of his taxi.

“Yeah,” Rana answered and he waited in the car whilst she said goodbye.

“Come ‘ere love,” Johnny opened up his arms to squeeze her tight. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you and our Kate,” he sighed and kissed her cheek. “I guess she is a bone head after all.”

“My turn,” Jenny pushed her husband out of the way and pulled Rana in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you and your beautiful face,” Jenny slowly rocked them from side to side and pressed several kisses to her cheek. “Make sure you stay in touch.”

“I will,” Rana promised with a watery smile. She turned to her brother and the dam began to burst.

“Ah, ah, stop it! You look ugly when you cry,” he teased but wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. “I love you. Have a safe journey, yeah?”

Rana waved a final time and climbed into the taxi. She reached into her pocket as Steve drove away and she pulled out the rune of protection Kate had given her. She ran her thumb over the surface and allowed the tears to fall. 

**********************************************************************************

“What’re you all doing standing outside like lemons? It’s flippin’ freezing out here!” 

“Kate, what’re you doing here?!” Johnny stared at his daughter as if she had two heads.

“I just got back. Why, what did I miss?”

“You still don’t know?” Imran frowned.

“Know what? Will someone please tell what’s going on?” Kate was getting impatient.

“It’s Rana,” Jenny started and Kate’s eyes filled with fear at what Jenny was about to say. “She...left.”

“What do you mean she left? When?”

“Just now,” Jenny said. “Look, we all know you still love her, so stop being a flamin’ idiot and go after her!” 

**********************************************************************************

Kate leapt out of the taxi and sprinted toward the ticket office. She paid for a ticket, just so she could get through the barrier, and hurriedly made her way to the platform. She checked the screen for departures and her stomach sank when Rana’s train wasn’t listed. She frantically searched for any sign of Rana but the crowd was too large. She pulled out her phone and quickly called Imran.

“Are you sure I’m at the right station? I can’t see her and her train isn’t on the board. Can you please just check again?” Kate was desperate – she had to stop Rana from getting on the train.

“She’s getting the 14:37pm train to Leeds, platform eleven.”

“Eleven?! Oh my days, I thought you said seven!” Kate began to panic. She hung up the phone and ran towards the bridge to cross platforms; and that’s when she saw her. “RANA!” she shouted but her voice was lost in the crowd. “RANA!” She pulled her phone out and dialled her number and pushed through the sea of people. “Rana, don’t get on that train,” Kate said before Rana had the chance to talk. “Please don’t go, I’m sorry, I can’t lose you,” Kate hiccupped through her tears.

“Where are you?” Rana finally spoke and her heart stopped when she turned around and saw her. Rana ended the call and put her phone away. “What’re you doing here? You weren’t answering my calls – I thought we were over.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear - my phone died and I forgot to take my charger,” Kate explained. “I know I’ve been stupid and I’m so, so sorry for everything. I know I messed up big time and I don’t deserve it or have any right to ask for forgiveness but I love you and I really want to start again,” Kate begged and was relieved when Rana allowed her to take her hands.

“It’s too late, I’ve already accepted the job,” Rana struggled to keep the tears at bay.

“Then I’ll come with ya,” Kate declared and cupped Rana’s face. “The time we spent apart was awful and I don’t want to waste another minute without you. I love you and I don’t want to lose you,” she breathed out through her tears but allowed them to fall. She carefully watched Rana’s face for any sign of forgiveness and was thankful when a teary smile spread across Rana’s lips. 

“I love you, so, so much.”

“Come here,” Kate tucked a few strands of hair behind Rana’s ear. “I love you too,” she softly whispered and the kiss she shared with Rana right in the middle of the platform and amongst the throngs of people signified their hope and promises for the future and cemented their everlasting love as soulmates.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I wish this was the real ending and they could leave together. Please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
